


Lásky a pády

by jemnyneuspech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Choking, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemnyneuspech/pseuds/jemnyneuspech
Summary: Odehrává se během Benova tréninku u Luka, končí těsně před Lukovým flashbackem z Posledního z Jediů.Co tomu předcházelo?





	Lásky a pády

Byl večer, konec dne a tréninku a Lukovi Padawané už leželi ve svých skromných postelích a spali. Luke dokončil krátký úklid okolo venkovního ohniště – opravdu krátký, protože Padawany učil pořádku – a teď seděl na jedné z neumělých dřevěných lavic a koukal do plamenů. Lehký větřík donesl slabou vůni jakýchsi květů a nad hlavou mu začaly svítit první hvězdy.

Cítil se skvěle a skoro přemýšlel, že by dnes vynechal svou večerní meditaci. Nakonec se ale na lavici otočil čelem k lesu, zkřížil nohy a soustředil svou mysl. Soustředil ji na radost, kterou mu dělali Padawané, na hrdost, kterou cítil při každém tréninku a na... obavu. Prolétla mu myslí jako stín. Ben. Temná strana Síly. Ano, cítil ji v něm. Hluboko, hluboko v Benově mysli, v jeho srdci. Věděl, k čemu může vést, měl s tím zkušenost z první ruky, ale stejně tak měl zkušenost, že láska porazí i největší temnotu. Jeho otec toho byl nejlepším důkazem. A tak tu obavu nechal proplout myslí pryč a místo ní si vybavil, jak obratně si Ben vypomohl Sílou, když už se zdálo, že ho soupeř při souboji porazí. Benův obrovský talent a spojení se Sílou Luka samozřejmě nepřekvapovaly, uváží-li, kdo jsou Benovi předci, ale i tak jej někdy udivila samozřejmost, s jakou Ben se Sílou pracoval. Pokud má ovšem dobrý den, pousmál se trochu Luke, když si vybavil Benův nasupený výraz, když se mu náhodou něco nedařilo. Občas byl na sebe až moc tvrdý. Luke se rozhodl, že si s ním o tom zítra promluví. Po tréninku, samozřejmě. Při něm se k Benovi choval jako k obyčejnému Padawanovi. Nedopustil, aby měl kdokoli záminku k nařčení z favoritismu.

Vtom za sebou uslyšel prasknutí. Cele se navrátil do přítomnosti. Když vycítil, kdo to je, s úsměvem se otočil. „Bene!“ Zdá se, že budou mít možnost si promluvit už teď. Trochu se zarazil, když viděl, jak vážně se chlapec tváří. Stál na protější straně ohniště a plameny osvětlovaly jeho vysokou postavu, v obličeji se mu zračilo rozhodnutí. „Přisedni si ke mně,“ řekl Luke a pokynul rukou na místo vedle sebe. Ben kratičkou chvilku zaváhal, ale pak se posadil. Seděl zpříma, pohled upřený do dohořívajícího ohně. Luke chtěl zapříst rozhovor, ale když viděl, jak se Ben tváří, rozhodl se to přece jen nechat na jindy. S mírným znepokojením čekal, až mu Ben objasní, proč za ním přišel. Ten zatvrzele hleděl před sebe, obočí stažené, ruce zaťaté v pěsti složené v klíně. A když už chtěl Luke prolomit ticho, ozval se konečně: „Strýčku...“ Ne, to nebylo to pravé. „Mistře,“ zkusil a osmělen formálností onoho oslovení pokračoval. „Chci vědět, jaké to je, když tě někdo škrtí Sílou.“

Ať už Luke čekal cokoli, tohle to nebylo. Než stačil nějak zareagovat, Ben mluvil dál. „Vím, že se Síla dá využít i ke zlým účelům. Temná strana Síly dokáže tvořit blesky, ovládat a tříštit mysli, oslepovat temnými vizemi a další. S tím vším se jednou jako Jedi můžu setkat, ale nečekám, že bys mi něco z toho ukázal. Nicméně nic mě nenaučí víc, než prožitá zkušenost. Žádám tě, abys mi to ukázal.“ A pak ještě dodal: „Nikomu jinému bych v tom nevěřil.“

To Ben tvrdil a zčásti to pravda byla, ale větším motivem bylo jeho libido. Už pěkných pár let se nemohl zbavit ne zrovna příbuzenských myšlenek na svého strýce. Nebyl nikdy příliš zvyklý na fyzické projevy lásky, matka ani otec ho od určitého věku neobjímali ani nehladili a jemu to až tak nevadilo. Aspoň se tak vyhnul tomu nepříjemnému pocitu, že i když ho jeden z nich objal, jakoby se ho štítil. Bojí se tě, hnusíš se jim, nejsi pro ně dost dobrý, šeptal mu hlas v hlavě.

Ale pokaždé, když se ho dotkl Luke, bylo to jiné. Nestávalo se to často, občasné poplácání po zádech, ruka letmo položená na stehně, když Luke opravoval jeho postoj při tréninku. A z Luka nikdy ani strach ani odpor necítil. Ten hlas sice šeptal i o něm, ale Benovi se nikdy nenaskytl moment, kdy by mu mohl dát za pravdu. A Luke mu víc a víc pronikal do mysli, až občas myslel, že už tam pro nic jiného nezbude místo. Miloval jeho oči, jeho hlas, teplo a klid, které kolem sebe šířil. A po večerech, když ležel unavený tréninkem ve své jednoduché posteli, dal své lásce průchod a na okamžik byl šťastný.

Luke, jak se zdá, si nikdy nevšiml, že se na něj Ben pokradmu dívá, že dře do padnutí kvůli jeho pochvale, a že když z něj sundá ruku, na okamžik se zatváří, jako by měl skončit svět. A tak to bylo v pořádku, Ben nechtěl, aby to Luke věděl. Těžko by mu vysvětloval, že on se o to neprosil, a co by teprve řekli matka a otec. Takže ano, jeho zájem o škrcení byl akademického rázu, ale také to byla jedna stále se vracející fantazie neutěšených nocí.

Luke jako by nemohl pochopit, co jeho synovec řekl. Vážně ho právě požádal, aby ho škrtil? Když to konečně vstřebal, zamračil se a uhnul pohledem. „To přece nemůžu, Bene,“ řekl nakonec. Soustředil Sílu, aby to trochu lépe pochopil a pocítil z Bena dětinský vztek a zklamání. A stud? Někde hlouběji se skrývalo ještě něco dalšího, ale než tam dosáhl, Ben ho vyrušil. „Proč ne?“ „Já nemohu a ani nechci používat Sílu k ubližování druhým.“

Oheň už dohořel, v ohništi dohasínal žhavý popel. Ochladilo se a lesem šuměl vítr. „Neublížil bys mi, o to jde. Proto žádám tebe a ne někoho z nich,“ trhnul Ben hlavou k Chrámu, kde spali ostatní Padawané. „Pokud bych ti neublížil, pak by tě to stejně na nic nepřipravilo. Tvůj soupeř si nebude brát servítky.“ Na to Ben, zdálo se, argument neměl, a tak se trucovitě postavil a zeptal se: „Takže ne?“ „Ne,“ odpověděl Luke. Ben přikývl a rázně vykročil k Chrámu. „Bene, počkej...“ snažil se ho Luke zadržet. Chytil Bena za paži. „Nechoď pryč, měli bychom...“ Než ale stihl dokončit větu, Ben se mu vytrhl jako by ho jeho dotek pálil a odešel. Luke zůstal venku pod hvězdami sám.

 

*

 

V Benovi vřela krev. Styděl se a zlobil se na Luka, že ho odmítl. Když došel do svého pokoje, už se neudržel, popadl tréninkovou hůl a mrštil jí o zeď. Zakřičel a všechny předměty se rozlétly do stran a s tupými nárazy vrážely do stěn. Vyčerpán svým výbuchem si lehl na postel a shodil štětce a knihy, které tam předtím přistály.

Vztek mu vháněl krev do spánků a vyrážel vzduch z plic. Jak ho mohl odmítnout, zlobil se na Luka. Jak si vůbec mohl myslet, že by Luke souhlasil, zlobil se na sebe. Jako by si až teď uvědomil, o co přišel, prahl po Lukově stisku na svém krku. _Jenže on tě nechce, hnusíš se mu_ , zasyčel mu v hlavě hlas. Ben neměl sílu, aby mu odporoval. _Tak, jak chceš, by se tě nikdy nedotkl, natožpak Sílou_. Ben upřeně zíral do temného stropu a snažil se potlačit slzy, které ho štípaly v očích. _Jediné, co v něm dokážeš vzbudit je strach. A odpor. Kdo by něco takového chtěl po svém strýci_. Slzy už mu vytryskly z očí a chladily rozpálené spánky. Zatínal zuby, aby se znovu nerozkřičel. Temný hlas šeptal dál. _On cítí tvůj talent, stejně jako ho cítila tvá matka a stejně tak se ho bojí. Nikdy si nebudete blízcí, nikdy tě k sobě nepustí, nikdy by tě nemohl milovat_. Poslední slovo znělo jako nadávka. Část Bena se snažila hlas potlačit, vyhnat jej ze své hlavy, ale druhá část okouzlené naslouchala. _Ale já se tě nebojím. Tvá síla mě fascinuje, se mnou bys mohl být velký. Dám ti opravdový výcvik, opravdovou zbraň, dám ti pravdu. Když budeš dost silný, můžeš mít vše_. S posledním slovem pocítil Ben tlak na krku. Poplašeně se posadil a rozhlédl kolem. „Co to je?“ Nejistě se rozhlížel po pokoji. Vždy si myslel, že hlas je část jeho samého, nějaký sebenenávistný kousek jeho podvědomí, ale teď to vypadá, že se mýlil.

_Správně, chlapče. Já jsem skutečný a mohu ti dát, co chceš_. S těmito slovy se znovu objevil tlak na Benově hrdle, tentokrát silnější a delší. Benovy ruce vylétly ke krku a snažily se odtrhnout ty neviditelné. Po pár vteřinách stisk povolil a Ben padl na záda a lapal po dechu. Luke, měl to být Luke, zaprotestovala jakási vzdálená část jeho mozku. Ale většině Bena už to bylo jedno. Pod plátěnými kalhotami cítil erekci. „Znovu,“ poručil. A neznámý hlas poslechl.

Nejprve ho po krku spíš hladil, laskal a když Ben vzrušeně přerývaně dýchal, stiskl tak silně, až se Ben obával, že mu snad krk zlomí. V hlavě mu hučela krev, před očima se zatmívalo. Pak měl hlavu lehkou a neviděl nic a jen cítil, jak mu v penisu pulzuje krev a síla na krku ho tiskla a tiskla a pak zase povolila a on se neudržel, zajel rukou do kalhot, vzal svůj penis do ruky a rychle masturboval. Lapal po dechu, ale než ho stačil popadnout, byl tam stisk zase, ještě silněji a ještě déle, a když už se Ben ztrácel v temnotě, vynořil se mu před očima obraz Luka, jak stojí vedle jeho postele s paží nataženou v jednoznačném gestu, v očích chtíč a Benem projel orgasmus silnější, než kdykoliv předtím. Už s volným krkem, zato naprosto vyčerpaný během několika okamžiků usnul.

 

*

 

Luke tam dlouho seděl. Dva měsíce prozařovaly noc zelenkavým svitem a bylo takové ticho, že se zdálo, že je jediným živoucím tvorem široko daleko. To, co se stalo, ho trápilo. Své rozhodnutí by nezměnil, ale Benova reakce se mu zdála přehnaná. Nedlouho poté, co odešel, cítil Luke velké vzedmutí Síly ze směru Chrámu. Občas se to stávalo, když Bena něco opravdu hodně rozrušilo. Nezvládal svůj vztek a Síla na to reagovala. Takový náraz Síly mohl znamenat jen to, že to z nějakého důvodu pro Bena bylo důležitější, než si Luke myslel.

Vzpomínal na svého otce. Věděl, kam až může takový hněv vést. Ovšem Ben netušil, kdo je jeho děd. Ačkoliv Luke respektoval Leiino rozhodnutí zatím Benovi nic neříkat, dokud byl Ben doma, zdálo se mu čím dál víc důležité, aby jeho synovec věděl pravdu, pokud se z něj má stát dobrý Jedi. Ovšem jeho slib Leie ho vázal k mlčení. Nu co, příběh Anakina Skywalkera mu může vyprávět, aniž by zmínil jejich vzájemný vztah. Na rozdíl od Leii ale neviděl podobu mezi dědem a vnukem. Až na dnešní večer. Jednu chvíli Benovi přelétl obličejem takový výraz, že by Luke mimoděk sáhl po meči, kdyby se včas nezarazil. Mohlo by na Leiných a Hanových obavách něco být?

Jako dítě byl Ben – až na občasné záchvaty vzteku – jako každý jiný. Rád si hrál na palubě Millennium Falcona, předstíral, že s Chewiem prchají před piráty, kterým vzali poklad a nadšeně mačkal každé tlačítko a tahal za každou páčku v dosahu. U večeře pak všem zapáleně vykládal o svém dobrodružství, až se tak vyčerpal, že usínal na židli. Přece v něm nemůže být takové zlo, pomyslel si s něhou Luke. Ale pak si znovu vybavil Benovy oči, když ho odmítl. Luke prostě nevěděl, co si o tom všem myslet. Rozhodl se, že se zítra bude chovat jakoby nic. Pokud uvidí, že s ním Ben chce mluvit, nebude tomu bránit. Cítil, že mu musí dát prostor a netlačit na něj. Pak ho ještě napadlo, jestli si neukousl moc velké sousto, když souhlasil s tím cvičit nové Jedie. V chladném nočním vzduchu se otřásl, přitáhl si plášť blíže k tělu a pomalu se vydal k Chrámu.

 

***

 

Jenže Ben nepřišel. Uběhly týdny, měsíce. Den za dnem, všechny stejné a přece každý horší než předchozí. Ben se Lukovi vzdaloval. Jako by mezi nimi toho večera prasklo pouto, neviditelné lanko, díky kterému oba věděli, že Ben není jen další Padawan a Luke jen učitel a mistr. Navenek se nezměnilo nic, trénink probíhal jako vždy, meditace a cvičení a práce od rána do večera. Ben se dokonce zlepšoval, ale pokaždé, když ho Luke pochválil, odtáhl se a odměřeně za pochvalu poděkoval. Měnil se. Luke cítil temnotu, ale zdráhal se uvěřit, že by se to opravdu mohlo dít. Nechtěl tomu uvěřit. Netušil, že Bena k temnotě někdo svádí.

Téměř každou noc Ben slyšel hlas. Stále netušil, kdo to je, ale nebylo to až tak důležité. Důležité byly věci, které říkal. Šeptal o moci větší, než si Ben dokáže představit. A šeptal o Darth Vaderovi, o jeho velkých skutcích a velké moci.

Pak přišla zpráva od jeho matky. Někdo získal nahrávku, která odhalovala, čím Vader Leie a Lukovi byl a vypustil ji na veřejnost. Tak jí nezbylo nic jiného, než o tom Benovi takto říct, než se to dozví z méně povolaných úst. Vyprávěla, jak ho před tím chtěla ochránit, jak mu už mockrát chtěla říct o jeho původu a jak ji mrzí, že se to nakonec dozvídá tímto způsobem. Vyprávěla mu o Vaderovi, a co víc, vyprávěla o Anakinovi. Že přes všechno zlo a přitažlivost Temné strany v něm láska k synovi nakonec zvítězila a jak se pro něj obětoval. Ben byl však toho názoru, a hlas ho v tom utvrzoval, že tento poslední akt lásky byl vlastně aktem slabosti v jinak slavném životě.

Ač by to nikdy nepřiznal, bolelo ho, že mu tak dlouho nikdo nic neřekl. Matka, otec, Luke, Chewie, i ti pitomí droidi věděli vše, zatímco on nic. Upnul se na svého děda, na svou přestavu o něm, byl hrdý na krev, která je spojovala. Když se v něm ozvala pochybnost, záchvěv světla, jen ho to ponouklo k větší zatvrzelosti. Ale přes všechna sladká slůvka hlasu a obdiv k Darth Vaderovi byl stále roztržen mezi dobrem a zlem. Ostatní Padawané jako by vycítili jeho změnu. Polovina se ho bála a vyhýbala se mu, zatímco ta druhá ho obdivovala. Podle něj byli všichni stejně k ničemu, ale jak strach, tak obdiv mu dělaly dobře.

Zato Luke mu nedělal dobře vůbec. Když se od matky dozvěděl pravdu, nenáviděl ho. Chtěl křičet a třást jím a dostat z něj proč, proč mu tak dlouho nic neřekl. Po oné noci se Luke choval stejně jako vždy, s odstupem sledoval jeho výcvik. Ben cvičil tvrdě, chtěl být tak dobrý, jak se sluší na vnuka Darth Vadera a ještě lepší. Luke měl z jeho pokroků radost. Po nějakém obzvlášť povedeném manévru nebo projevu síly ho s hřejivým úsměvem poplácával po zádech, v očích hrdost. V těch chvílích se Ben téměř zlomil. Chtělo se mu Luka obejmout, padnout mu do náruče a povědět mu vše o rodičích, Vaderovi, hlasu. Zabořil by mu obličej do krku, cítil jeho vůni, prosil za odpuštění a vše by bylo v pořádku. Jenže Vader se nedostal na vrchol tím, že by se zpovídal nebo omlouval. Slabost si nemohl dovolit. Věděl, doufal, že ta láska jednou odumře a pak bude Lukovi moct říct, že ho miloval, a že je to jeho vina a probodnout mu mečem srdce.

 

*

 

Nedlouho poté si Luke po obědě svolal všechny Padawany. Vyzval je, ať se usadí a oni poslechli a sedli si do hebké trávy na vršku útesu, nedaleko Chrámu. Jindy zde vál vítr a do skal narážející moře divoce hučelo, ale dnes tu byl klid. Slunce hřálo a moře se v jeho svitu líně převalovalo. Občas jim okolo hlavu s bzučením prolétl nějaký hmyz.

„Drazí Padawané,“ začal Luke. „Chci vám dnes povědět příběh muže, o kterém jste už jistě slyšeli. A i když příběh znáte, povím vám ho znovu tak, jak jste ho ještě určitě neslyšeli. Jde o příběh mého otce Anakina Skywalkera. Nebo, chcete-li, Darth Vadera.“ Hloučkem jeho studentů proběhlo mírné zašumění. Spousta se jich kradmo ohlédla na Bena. Luke se odmlčel a také jej pohledem vyhledal. Ben si sedl dozadu, daleko od Luka, za ostatní Padawany.

Společně se zprávou pro Bena přišla i jedna pro Luka. Leia ho v ní informovala o nešťastném úniku nahrávky a o svém úmyslu konečně vše Benovi říct. Teď, když už Ben věděl o svém původu, mohl mu i on bez jakýchkoliv vynechávek říct, jak to tenkrát bylo. Leia ho prosila, ať dá na synovce pozor, bála se, že ho ta zpráva postrčí k Temné straně, a že půjde v dědových stopách. Proto když Luke vyprávěl, nespouštěl z Bena oči. Nezdálo se, že by ho vyprávění nějak zajímalo. Koukal do trávy, do moře, na své ruce a ostatní Padawany a jen výjimečně se s Lukem střetl pohledem. Vlastně vypadal, že ho to nudí. Když Luke dovyprávěl, studenti ho zavalili otázkami. On ale odmítl odpovídat s tím, že na jeden den už bylo vyprávění dost a nařídil jim meditaci. „Přemýšlejte o mém příběhu. Přemýšlejte, v čem spočívá skutečná síla člověka.“ Padawané se rozcházeli, sedět zůstal pouze Ben. To Luka překvapilo, myslel, že ho k rozhovoru bude muset přesvědčovat. „Projdeme se?“ navrhl. Ben přikývl a vstal.

Bok po boku se vydali z vršku pryč. Šli po stezce vinoucí se po svahu dolů a dál vysokou trávou až k lesu. „Leia mi poslala zprávu o tom, co se chystá udělat. Chci, abys věděl, že kdyby bylo po mém, dozvěděl by ses pravdu už mnohem dřív.“ Ben musel potlačit jízlivé odfrknutí. „Musel jsem respektovat rozhodnutí tvých rodičů,“ pokračoval Luke. Trochu doufal, že Ben řekne, že to nevadí, že to chápe, a že se nezlobí. Místo toho však, když je pěšina dovedla do lesa, kde slunce jen místy prosvítalo skrz husté větve, Ben řekl: „Řekněte, mistře, v čem tedy podle vás spočívá skutečná síla člověka?“ Luke se zamračil. Zastavil se a chytl Bena za paži, aby i jeho zadržel. Teď si hleděli do očí. „Přece v lásce k jeho bližním a odvaze za ně bojovat, je-li to třeba. I za cenu vlastního života.“ Dlouze se na sebe dívali, Luke čekal, co Ben udělá. Ten však svíral čelist a až po hodné chvilce bezvýrazně pronesl: „Myslím, že to je spíš slabost.“

Luke nevěděl, co na to říct. Pokud si tohle doopravdy Ben myslel, těžko mohl doufat, že z něj bude dobrý Jedi. „Bene! To není pravda. To láska dává našim činům váhu. Slabý je ten, kdo se bojí, kdo si radši zachrání vlastní kůži, než aby položil život za to, na čem mu záleží. Jen sobec zamilovaný sám do sebe vidí v lásce slabost.“

Teď už držel Luke Bena oběma rukama, rozrušeně tiskl jeho paže v nadloktích. Do čela mu spadl zbloudilý pramen vlasů. Ben se zamračil, z jeho výrazu však nedokázal Luke nic vyčíst. Po nějaké době Ben ustoupil a osvobodil se tak z Lukova sevření. Téměř neznatelně pokývl hlavou a beze slova se vydal zpět k Chrámu. Luke za ním hleděl a hlavou mu pluly obavy jako šedivé mraky.

Když se vydal zpět k Chrámu, bylo už pozdě. Slunce dávno zašlo a když vyšel z lesa, přivítal ho známý zelenkavý svit měsíců. Všude bylo prázdno. Padawané už šli spát, domyslel si. Pak se z náhlého popudu vydal k Benově pokoji. Teď už si byl jistý, ano, cítil temný pohyb v Síle. S pomocí Síly zjistí, jak zlé to je. A pak svého synovce zachrání.

**Author's Note:**

> Vím, že by Snoke těžko škrtil Bena na kdovíjakou vzdálenost, ale rozhodla jsem se to ignorovat ;)  
> Doufám, že se vám povídka líbila. Možná za další rok a půl bude nějaká další :))


End file.
